


UNTAMED

by meowmingzhee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, F/M, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmingzhee/pseuds/meowmingzhee
Relationships: bobby/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Kira was ten when she saw her mother die. They had just finished eating their dinner, when a man showed up knocking at the door of their house above a brothel in Daegu demanding to be let in. Her mother, a statuesque woman in her early thirties, with steps as light as a butterfly had invited him in and offered him tea.  
  
At a young age Kira was used to strange men, all kinds of them, coming in and out of their house. Not everyone of them knocked like that man. They came in any way they pleased going directly to her mother’s room, and left the house the same way.  
  
Often, she would hear the prostitutes down at the brothel, their neighbors, that her mother had frequent visitors because of her undeniable beauty. Some said her mother did witchcraft to allure men to her. The Mamasan, as the girls downstairs called her, always told Kira to tell her mother to come down and just work at the brothel. She said it would be better for everyone. “Or you can come help us Kira, you’re prettier than your Mama”. She would say while holding Kira by her chin, moving her face side to side as if inspecting for lint.  
  
But Kira’s mother was independent and just as stubborn. She invited men day in and day out, not minding the cold stares of the women downstairs that greeted her in the morning when she would buy food from the market.  
  
When the guest for the day (or night) would arrive her mother would melodiously say to her, “Go to your room Kira”.  
  
Her room being a small fort made up of 2 bed sheets tied together in the corner of the house, right next to her mother’s bedroom door.  
  
The night when her mother died, Kira was not told to go to her fort. Her mother served the man with tea in the kitchen and told her to stay to wash the dishes.  
  
Now, washing dishes was not a problem for Kira. It was her short legs really. If only she could reach the sink then washing dishes would not be a problem. Remembering that she had a small mono bloc where her fort was tied, Kira went to get said chair to solve her slight domestic problem. As she was struggling to untie the knot from the mono bloc, she heard her mother shout, and then a deep-gurgling sound and a thump. As she turned towards the kitchen, the man whom her mother invited and offered tea was no longer there. Kira saw him from their window walking with haste almost fleeing. From the corner of her eye she could see her mother slumped on the table. And when she walked up to the kitchen, she saw her beautiful mother, with her tongue out, throat slit and covered in her own blood.  
  
Kira had no idea how and when the police came. Suddenly there were the wailing sound of sirens, more men coming inside the house, and a woman picking her up and carrying her. She didn’t know where they were going or who the woman was. All she could see was her mother in a pool of blood and all the men she had invited in their house, and then she passed out.

  
“I can’t believe you killed her! I told you just to scare her a little bit.”  
  
“I couldn’t help it. That woman had some attitude.”  
  
“Quiet! The girl is waking up!”  
  
“Why did you bring her here? She saw me! Maybe we should get rid of her?”  
  
“Shut up! Maybe Mr. Kim will also pay a hefty sum for her? If I can’t give him the mother then I guess the daughter will do.”  
  
—————————————- “Jiwon, didn’t I tell you not to play in the garden, boy?!!”  
  
“But Papa, its lonely inside the house. I want to play with the dogs.”  
  
“The dogs are not there for fun, Kim Jiwon! They’re guard dogs. Now, instead of whining like a girl go find your instructor its time for your martial arts lessons.”  
  
Jiwon could see that his father was at the end of his patience and so he obeyed. “What’s the point of being rich of you can’t do anything fun?” He realized he must have said it out loud when his instructor answered, “It’s the price you have to pay for your status, boy.”  
  
“Status? What do you mean?”  
  
“Someday, your father will step down as head of the organization, and you would have to take his place.”  
  
“You mean run the business?”  
  
“Hmmm. That and many more.”  
  
He was 8 then when he had that talk with his instructor. At ten, while purposely getting lost in their mansion, Kim Jiwon saw his father kill a man.  
  
He had never been more scared. What if his father catches him? Will he shoot him too?  
  
“Jiwon. Come in. I know you’re there.”  
  
He was shaking all over. How did his father know he was outside the door? How did he see? His father called for him again and Jiwon could tell by his voice that disobeying him was not an option.  
  
Jiwon heeded his father’s call and stepped inside the room. There he saw the man his father shot, lying dead on the floor. He turned to face his father and only then did he see a frail looking girl, about his age, standing perfectly still in the corner with a blank stare in her eyes.  
  
“You see, Kira. There is no need to be afraid. I will protect you. Isn’t this the man that killed your mother?”  
  
“So this girl’s name was Kira? Who is she? Why did my father kill that man for her?” Jiwon thought to himself. He was thinking so hard to find the answers to his questions that he flinched when his father called him again.  
  
“Jiwon, this is Kira. She is the same age as you. From now on she will be staying with us but your lessons will be separate. Treat her nicely because in a few years’ time...I will be marrying Kira.”  
  
Jiwon could not believe what he was hearing but he didn’t say anything. Instead he fixed his eyes on the girl, still unstirring in the corner of the room, with eyes fixed on the bloodied man on the floor. And Jiwon thought how he couldn’t hate any other person more.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**15 years later**  
  
“Jiwon”. He heard the deep voice of his father calling him to attention. He was in the library with his tutor when one of his Papa’s bodyguards called him to the latter’s office.  
  
“Do you know this man?” His father asked.  
  
Jiwon eyed his martial arts instructor lying prostate on the marble floor of his father’s study, his face swollen and legs lying limply in an awkward angle, clearly broken.  
  
“Yes, Papa.” Jiwon while eyeing his former with trained answered calmness.  
  
“No one is allowed to take from us, Jiwon. And those who try should be punished. Your teacher here taught he can embezzle me. Do you think that us acceptable Jiwon?” Mr. Kim, a man in his 50’s with baggy eyes that seemed to carry the ashes from the fire shooting from them, handed the gun to his son. “You will do the punishment for him, Jiwon.”  
  
With shaking hands, 15-year old Jiwon took the gun from his father. And with a coldness which could beat any of South Korea’s winter that he’s ever experienced, pointed it to his former teacher. His blood ran even colder when he opened one of his eyes and looked at him. Memories of their time together flashed through his mind. All of them happy. He didn’t realize he was crying until his father wiped his face harshly with callous hands and told him, “Its time for you to be a man.”  
  
His finger on the trigger, his aim unsure, eyes almost closed, breath calculated and restrained, Jiwon fired the gun.  
  
**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**  
  
Jiwon woke up with a start and immediately turned off the alarm. “That same dream again,” he groaned. He flinched visibly, remembering how he was beaten up by his father after failing to kill his martial arts instructor. He had tried, he thought, but that man was his teacher, friend almost, and his father had broken his nose and shoulder for carrying such sentiment.  
  
A slender limb snaking on to his waist pulled him out of his reverie. Said limb was attached to a very smooth, obviously female back, with head covered in blonde curls.  
  
“Oh great! What’s her name’s still here..” he thought carelessly. He was about to push her off his bed, when their very perky, and very naked, weapon’s expert walked in his room.  
  
“Good Morning, dear Jiwon!” A petite man, cheerfully greeted him, chirping, “Oh so this is where you went Ethel, I was wondering where you were last night?” to the woman in bed.  
  
“Jinani, dude can you cover yourself? I’m not interested. And Ethel wake up you have to go.”  
  
“Pleeeease Jiwon, everyone’s interested in me. Stop fooling yourself.” Jinhwan Kim, 26 years old, and 50/50 always mistaken for a girl because of his gentle features, replied confidently.  
  
“Whatever man. Just put some clothes on.” Jiwon bantered as he was getting out of bed straight to his computer. “What brought you here?” suddenly turning serious, knowing that their weapon’s expert did not have the habit of early morning visits especially after a night of debauchery. For Jinhwan waking up early in the morning was meant only for life and death situations involving his family and friends. Well-selected family and friends.  
  
“We’re expected at your father’s house tonight. Dinner. Don’t forget.”  
  
Jiwon stiffened but was remained silent. With a nod he turned to his computer and started checking his e-mails.  
  
Sensing that his friend needed the time alone, Jinhwan remarked “Anyway that’s all that I was gonna say. Let’s go Ethel, you can stay in my room for a while, me and the girls will help you sober up. You don’t mind right Ji?”  
  
Chuckling at his friend, Jiwon waved him out of his room.  
  
At 25, Jiwon Kim was the sole heir to his father’s fortune. Being rich would have been fine if only it wasn’t also tied to being the top mobster in the country.  
  
With his visitors gone from his room, his thoughts went back to his dream. He wasn’t able to kill his martial arts instructor when he was 15 but his father made sure that he would have no choice about taking someone’s life when a few months later he and Jinhwan, along with their friend Hanbin were kidnapped.  
  
He remembered how his father had orchestrated the whole crime. He had the boys taken by 2 armed men from school. He heard him over the phone refusing to pay the ransom. And with his friends’ life on the line, Jiwon took the life of one of the kidnappers. He couldn’t believe his eyes when his father suddenly showed up at the bodega where they were brought, clapping and smiling at him, telling him he had done a good job.  
  
“Well done my son.” His father’s words still rang in his ears up to the present bringing up unwanted feelings of resentment. “Not now when I need to focus.” he thought while typing an email to his secretary. But Jinhwan’s reminder somehow unlocked memories that he had tried to forget for years. Images of how his father boasted about the man he had killed, talking about it every dinner and to every business partner he was introduced to floated on his mind. Bringing the face of the man he had shot in cold blood to the forefront of his brain. Then there was his martial arts training that had become more rigorous, sometimes even life threatening, right under his father’s watch. A vision of himself, tagging along his father and his thugs during one “business deal” with Russian clients came to mind.  
  
It was Jiwon’s formal introduction to his father’s illicit organization. For years he had thought that he was set to inherit Kim Shipbuilding Industries, just like his father had inherited it from his grandfather, only to find out it was just a side business for his father’s real trade, arms trafficking. That night, his father personally tutored him on how illegal firearms deal transpired. “We do not go near our clients, Jiwon. We tell one of the men to do it.”, his father edified. He then saw him instruct a tall, bulky man with flappy cheeks, that made Jiwon think of bulldogs, to accompany the clients while they inspect one container van at the far end of the shipyard. His father then asked another of his goons to open the container van near them. “Come here son.” his father’s voice was gentle but commanding. “These are assault rifles, APS underwater rifles, AK 107...” Jiwon’s head felt like it was going to explode as his father droned on about weapons and ammunitions. “As you can see, son, we manufacture these weapons and sell them to terrorists, crime lords, tyrants or any person willing to pay the price.” his father declared proudly.  
  
“Why can’t we just sell them legally?” Jiwon asked.

  
“Well of course we can son, and we are! That’s what Hwagi Ltd. Industries is for, which you will be managing soon. Arms manufacturing and export is a lucrative business, my boy, but you gotta find the right clients.” his father said emphatically, hands waiving in the air. “Sure we can sell them legally to all these countries but they can’t really pay us in the currency that truly matters.”  
  
As if on cue, the bulldog-looking guy announced that the clients have finished their inspection. “All is well.” one of the guys said in thick Russian accent. “We are ready with the payment, Mr. Kim”.  
  
The exchange of payments and goods was still handled by the bulldog-looking man. Jiwon’s father was firm that he and his son would not go near the exact area where the deal was taking place. Later, Jiwon was shell-shocked to see gold bars piled in a crate and diamonds in one of the smaller brief cases laid out by the bull-dog looking man, for his father’s inspection.  
  
Picking up one of the gold bars Jiwon’s father pointed at him and announced, “This is the only currency we acknowledge, Jiwon. And this. This is my life’s work and soon when you are ready...This. This will all be yours”.  
  
His father had given him that gold bar that night, which he kept in his childhood room. He wasn’t ordered to tag along to anymore “business deals” after that night. But he knew when they were happening by observing the days when his father would be home and when suddenly the body guards in their house would multiply dramatically. Jiwon also recalled how for weeks after the kidnapping he refused to speak to Jinhwan and Hanbin. He couldn’t risk putting their lives in danger again just by being friends with him. But he was surprised to know that Jinhwan’s father was also part of the mob. “Don’t be dumb Jiwon. How do you think I knew that the kidnappers were holding single-action revolvers, which means they had to manually cock the gun before firing, which means you guys had 2 seconds to unarm them, which thus you did thanks to my brilliance, therefore I saved all of our lives. End of story.”  
  
As for Hanbin, “Whatever Jiwon, hyung. I mean sure I was scared but I was more scared when I thought you and Jinhwan hyung would be gone. I mean...uhmmm...I guess what I’m saying is I don’t care of you’re a mob-king-in-the-making and if Jinhwan-hyung is a weapons-nerd-egotistic-fairy...I really don’t care. The thing is I like you both. And to me you’re just Jinhwan-hyung and Jiwon-hyung.” he had said, shrugging his shoulders and mouth gathered in almost a pout.  
  
From then on the three of them were inseparable. Mostly because Jiwon was paranoid that something bad would happen to his friends if they separated. “We’re stronger, together.” they would often say to each other during drunken episodes but they knew in their hearts it holds true.  
  
Jiwon’s recollection was disturbed by a loud crash coming from the kitchen followed by a shout from most definitely, Hanbin.  
  
“Come on hyung!” Hanbin Kim, 24, bellowed at Jinhwan. “Really! On the counter? Jesus! We eat there!”  
  
“Well what do you think I was doing?” Jinhwan replied smirking.  
  
“God you really are disgusting!” the youngest declared, horrified at the eldest’s loose ways.  
  
Jiwon almost laughed at the scene, Hanbin was shouting his disbelief, holding a frying pan so close to his chest as if to shield himself from Jinwhan, who was playing with a can of whipped cream spraying it into his mouth, his eyes crinkled with mischief. He had bumped into a girl covered with whipped cream while on his way to the kitchen telling him pretty much what the chaos was all about.  
  
“Jinani. Hyung. Please, not in the kitchen.”, Jiwon disturbed them before Hanbin could go on full-baby mode. By his peripheral he saw Hanbin looking very pleased that he had taken his side.  
  
“What? I was just having breakfast.” Jinhwan stated with a smug clearly enjoying Hanbin’s discomfort.  
  
“Jesus! Gross! Disgusting! Yuck!”. Hanbin continued whining, now with disinfectant in his hands spraying it all over the kitchen. He made a move to spray it on Jinhwan who immediately stood from where he was sitting, threatening to spray Hanbin with whipped cream.  
  
Jiwon couldn’t help the smile that surfaced on his face as he watched his friends playfully argue with each other. This is how it should be for them, he thought. They should be stuck with low income paying jobs which they would complain about while drinking beers, talking about women, having fun and making some minor mischief at their age. Instead, they were trading arms and ammunition with the scums of the earth, indirectly causing murders everywhere. And now they only had a few hours to prepare themselves to the possibility that his father will soon be passing on the baton to him, making him in-charge of all the businesses, legal or otherwise.  
  
Jiwon realized he has said that thought out loud when he heard Hanbin say, “Well its not really a baton. More like a throne. Like a big one. And really bloody, and thorny, scary throne”.  
  
“Not really my aesthetic but hey I’m flexible.” Jinhwan added with a shrug.  
  
Jiwon shook his head chuckling. He had a bad feeling about dinner with his father but having Jinhwan and Hanbin with him offered him some peace.  
  
“CLANG!!!” Jiwon and Jinhwan jumped at the sound of two pans hitting together. With a pan in each hand, Hanbin put his arms around Jinhwan and Jiwon creating a sandwich with him in the middle. “Enough of this musings, hyungs, haven’t we prepared ourselves enough for this? So what do you say? Let’s go get ready. It's showtime".  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kira stared at the dinner ware cabinet. She was having a hard time deciding whether to use Medusa, Prestige gala le bleu, Euro Porcelain, or Vera Wang for dinner. In a few hours Mr. Kim’s son would be arriving and the old patriarch had strict orders to make sure dinner was perfect.  
  
Of course Kira knew that the dinner ware choices were not the ones making her jittery (okay maybe just a little). It was the anticipation of what Mr. Kim would be announcing. She had a feeling it had something to do with her, and if she were to be honest about it she definitely knew for sure that her marriage to Mr. Kim would finally be happening.  
  
Kira knew people would be surprised to find that she would anticipate her marriage to a man thrice her age. However, it was the only way she knew how to repay the old man. She was grateful to Mr. Kim for avenging her mother’s death, even if watching the man being killed right in front of her gave her nightmares for years. For Kira, Mr. Kim was her savior. The man who gave justice to her mother’s death, saved her from the brothel, fed her and clothed her, even paying for her education. So if becoming the old man’s wife was the only way she can pay her life debt then she will gladly play the role.  
  
Thinking about her marriage to Mr. Kim made her think of the old man’s son. She doesn’t know much about the him other than the young Me. Kim left the mansion when he took over the running of Hwagi Ltd. Industries. She knew that he lived with 2 of his friends in a 5 story bldg in Hongdae.  
  
Mr. Kim’s son received education from private tutors in the mansion. While she was enrolled in an all girls school in the city. When she was in the mansion during school breaks, the young Mr. Kim seemed to purposely ignore her. In fact she didn’t remember an instance when he ever talked to her. Maybe that’s why Mr. Kim wants dinner to be perfect. Kira guessed the old man was expecting some unfavorable reaction from his son. Not that it’s unexpected, she sighed. Of course if she were in his place she would also not be happy about her father marrying some young girl he happened to pick from a brothel.  
  
Finally choosing the 24K Gold plated Euro porcelain and directing the house staff to set up the dining hall with the same motif, Kira headed straight to her bedroom to freshen up and hopefully calm her nerves so she can fully face the sharp stares of Mr. Kim’s son which will surely be directed at her all throughout dinner.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
“This house is way too big.”  
  
Jiwon smirked but couldn’t help but agree at his friend’s comment.  
  
“I mean why do we have to park underground when we could just park right in front of the house. That huge driveway can fit a 6-wheeler!”, Hanbin ranted on.  
  
“It’s for security”, the eldest of the three quipped.  
  
“Please who would even dare?”, the youngest answered.  
  
The budding argument was cut short by the sound of someone clearing her throat. Turning towards the person, Jiwon couldn’t help but smile when he saw that it was the head of the household staff, Mrs. Song that had come to greet them.  
  
“It’s not healthy to be arguing right before dinner. How many times do I have to tell you this, Jiwon?” The woman scolded but the dimples showing in her cheeks made obvious her affection for the boys.  
  
“Hello Mrs. Song.” Jiwon greeted surprising the woman with a sudden bear hug.  
  
Jinhwan bowed in greeting to Mrs. Song, and Hanbin, who gave the most exuberant greeting of the three, gestured for a high-five which the woman reluctantly obliged.  
  
“Dinner will be served in an hour. Jiwon your father wants to see you in his study. Boys you can wait at the front parlor I will have the staff serve you some refreshments.”, Mrs. Song instructed unhurriedly but her stare at Jiwon made it apparent that his presence at his father’s study was urgent.  
  
Heading towards the opposite direction of the front parlor, Jiwon nodded at Jinhwan who had tapped his shoulder as if reassuring him of his support.  
  
While on his way, Jiwon took deep breaths to steel himself from his meeting with his father. He tried to ignore the guilt creeping on him for involving his friends into the life he lived. He was too focused on psyching himself up that he almost missed the door to the study.  
  
After knocking twice, Jiwon let himself in and was surprised by the sight of his father looking down a stack of pictures and forehead visibly wrinkled.  
  
“Pops, are you okay?” he couldn’t help himself. He may hold some resentment for his old man but he was still his father.  
  
Startled by the voice of his son and even more by the obvious concern he discerned from it, Mr. Kim hurriedly stored the pictures in his drawer and stood up to greet his son.  
  
“Jiwon, my boy, its been a while.” Mr. Kim’s smile was bright, hands wide open, encouraging Jiwon to go forward and accept his father’s embrace.  
  
Jiwon smiled back reluctantly and asked, “Is something wrong, Pops?”  
  
“No, no, its nothing. Just looking at old pictures. Reminiscing. Like any other old man like your Pops”, Mr. Kim half-forced a chuckle.  
  
“Mrs. Song said you wanted to see me before dinner. Is there anything you would like to discuss. I made sure Hanbin was thorough in his quarterly reports. So far shipments have been going smoothly and we were able to shake off the police tailing us”.  
  
“Yes, I’ve read the report Jiwon. Well done. But this is not about business. Come here sit with me.” Mr. Kim gestured for his son to sit right across his desk. then added “Well, not so much.”  
  
Jiwon didn’t know why but his heart suddenly started beating like crazy. He was pretty sure that his father was finally giving him full control of the Organization. Running its front company, Hwagi Ltd., was one thing, but running the whole crime ring was a whole new level. One which he was sure, he and his friends had prepared for extensively, and one had decided to fully accept as his fate. “So why is his heart bursting out of his rib cage?”, Jiwon mused.  
  
“Do you remember Kira, my son?” his father asked picking up a photo from the earlier stack that Jiwon saw earlier and handing it to him.  
  
Taking the photo from his father, Jiwon saw a man wearing an Americana. The man was tall, cheekbones high, and the sharp look of his eyes was softened by his gentle look at the baby in his arms.  
  
“Who is this?”  
  
“That is Kira’s grandfather.”  
  
“I thought Kira had no family?”  
  
His father’s pause after the question made Jiwon look up to him.  
  
“She doesn’t.”  
  
Mr. Kim’s aura suddenly darkening warned Jiwon that he must not probe further.  
  
“Why are you showing me this father? What about Kira?”  
  
“As you know Jiwon, Kira’s mother was a...friend...to me”.  
  
“She’s the baby in the photo. It’s her only photo that I have with me.” Jiwon was trying to hold back a frown, the suspense was building his frustration. But looking at his father, he looked like he was remembering something and he knew better than to disturb him in times like this. He almost let out a sigh when the old man snapped back to reality.  
  
“As you know Jiwon, I raised Kira as my own. I have given her the best education and made sure she was raised as a proper woman. Thanks to Mrs. Song.”  
  
Jiwon merely nodded and waited for his father to finish his speech.  
  
“Kira is smart, well-mannered, and obedient...” Mr. Kim continued to which Jiwon merely nodded willing himself not to roll his eyes at the litany.  
  
“...she knows how to run the house staff and I understand that she also cooks. A fine woman fit to become a wife.”  
  
Jiwon already knew where his was going with his speech so he couldn’t help his nonchalant look at the old man’s face.  
  
“Kira will make you a good wife, Jiwon. She will be perfect for you. You will marry her by the end of the month.”  
  
Jiwon felt a ringing in his ears at his father’s pronouncement. “What did you say Pops?” He had heard his father say that he and Kira will get married but he was hoping against hope he just heard him wrong.  
  
“Like I said Jiwon, I have made arrangements for you and Kira to get married. The wedding will take place by the end of the month.”  
  
“What?!!” Jiwon blew up. Internally he was shouting at himself to hold the reins and take control of his emotions...  
  
“Marry that bitch! Are you kidding me? Why her? Why now?!”  
  
“Father, I have done everything you have ever asked me to do for you. So please...spare me this one. Besides weren’t you the one who wanted to marry her?”  
  
Mr. Kim release a long breath which he had been holding since his son lost his temper. “I would if I could Jiwon. Unfortunately due to past events our marriage would be useless. Voidable. To be more blunt about it.”  
  
“What do you mean?”, Jiwon asked.  
  
“I cannot consummate the marriage, Jiwon. The bombing at the shipyard 6 years ago had not only paralyzed me but made me impotent. Of course I’ve recovered from my paralysis..but well the other part was irreversible. If that bombing hadn’t happened I would have married the girl then.”, his old man huffed.  
  
Jiwon was lost for words. He can’t believe his father was ordering him to marry some girl but he also forced to hear about his bodily functions.  
  
“But why? Why now? Why does it have to be her? Just tell me, Pops. Please.” he pleaded.  
  
Mr. Kim sighed. He knew that if he were to get his son to agree he would have to hit him where he was weak.  
  
“You will marry her or I will give full control of everything to Mr. Yu. And I mean everything.”  
  
“What? You can’t be serious Pops?”  
  
“Oh I’m very serious. And you know that once Mr. Yu has control of the Organization he would have full power of finally getting rid of our pretty boy Jinhwan”. The old man did not hide his smirk knowing the imminent threat to his son’s friend would finally get him what he wants.  
  
Jiwon cursed. His arms hurt from trying to hold back punching his father. His fists were closed too tight his nails were digging into his palms. Flashbacks and flashes of his two friends faces were running through his mind.  
  
Thanks to Jinhwan, the three of them once thwarted an arms deal headed by Mr. Yu with some Kenyan rebels. Jinhwan discovered that Mr. Yu made personal arrangements with the rebels to give him safe passage to a diamond mine in Africa in exchange for free high-powered ammunition. The same ammunition that Hwagi Ltd. were selling legally to defense forces all over the globe, and had it pushed thru, the Organization would have been easily tracked and extinguished by intelligence operations worldwide.  
Mr. Yu was forgiven by his father but demoted as his right man. It was then that operations of Hwagi Ltd. was handed to him and his friends. And as a result, they acted as oversight to all of the Organization’s business.  
  
Jiwon knew that Mr. Yu was just biding time so he can exact his revenge.  
  
“Well Jiwon. The decision is yours. You marry Kira or I give everything to Mr. Yu.”  
  
Jiwon took a deep breath. He knew his father very well and he knew that the man was not fond of making bluffs. He also knew that if Mr. Yu was given full control of the Organization they had a small chance of surviving his retaliation. Sure the three of them could fight him off for a while, they were strong and skilled. But with all resources under Mr. Yu’s control it would only be a matter of time for them to be overpowered. Being his father’s son could offer him some protection. But what about Jinhwan? He knew Mr. Yu would want to get rid of him the most.  
  
“Okay Pops. I’ll marry that girl but starting tonight, the shipping company, Hwagi, and the Organization will be mine. I want full control. Of everything. Now.”  
  
Mr. Kim smiled. He knew Jiwon would do anything to keep his friends safe. A weakness that he had tried to correct. But every time that he put a wedge between the three’s relationship their bond just became stronger.  
  
“Of course son. Why do you think I invited everyone for dinner? Now come let’s not keep the guests waiting. I’m sure you’re also hungry.”  
  
Mr. Kim’s joy at his victory over the battle of wills with Jiwon could not be hidden. He had his arm around his son’s shoulder while leading him into the dining room.  
  
His father’s glee annoyed Jiwon, he went to the mansion thinking he would finally be inheriting his father’s fortune, among others. And now he would get that plus a wife.  
  
“It’s just a girl.”, he reasoned. “What’s marriage anyways?”, the thought made him smirk and somehow improved his mood.  
  
“I’m sorry Pops but your favorite girl will be sorry she ever married me.” Jiwon resolved, before following his father to inside the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

The dining hall was a buzz. Mr. Kim had just announced that he was stepping down as Chairman & President of Kim Shipbuilding Industries and his only son were to take over as soon as possible. From where she was sitting, Kira saw Mr. Yu hunched over at Mr. Kim’s side, talking to him in hushed tones, visibly not pleased with the announcement. Sitting beside him were some of the members of the Board, one of them was trying to eavesdrop at what Mr. Yu was saying to Mr. Kim while a few of them had their hands up in toast to Mr. Kim’s son, who, Kira was surprised too see, was staring sharply at her.

Kira tried to hold eye contact with him offering a soft smile but to her alarm, but the young Kim scowled at her, his plump lips thinning in annoyance. With a soft gasp she bowed her head as if in apology and tried to continue eating her dinner.

Kira was dumbfounded. Has she done something to offend Mr. Kim’s son? Perhaps he hated the food that she had served, but she was sure it was his favorite as consulted with his father. With head still bowed, and concentrating on finishing the food on her plate, Kira could feel that Jiwon’s eyes were still pointed at her. When she found the courage to take a peek, she found that at least the scowl was gone but his stare was still cutting.

The sound of cutlery tapping glass brought everyone’s attention back to Mr. Kim, who said, “There is one more thing. Kira, come here.”

Kira almost had a whiplash with how fast her head turned to the old man. She finally realized what the young Kim was angry about. Mr. Kim must have let his son know in advance the she was soon to be wed to his father.

“Come on, Kira you expected this right? Don’t be scared. Everything will be fine.”, she told encouraged herself as she walked towards the head of the table stopping right at his left side.

“Jiwon, please stand”, Mr. Kim instructed as he took Kira’s right hand with his left and his son’s right hand with the other.

Kira’s eyes grew large when Mr. Kim placed her hand in Jiwon’s palm, holding them in place by clasping them with his own hands.

Her heart was already beating rapidly, and almost went on overdrive when Kira looked at Jiwon’s face and saw that there was no hint of his earlier scowl at her. Instead, his sharp slanted eyes were scanning her from head to foot, and an arrogant smirk was plastered on his face.

Kira couldn’t help the flush that rose up from her toes and went all the way up to her cheeks turning her face into a healthy tomato color.

“Stop it Kira. Don’t embarrass yourself.”

“It’s okay Kira. You know Jiwon, my son.” Mr. Kim said while looking at her. “And Jiwon, as you know, this is Kira”, he said to his son.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce my son’s marriage to Ms. Kira Yamanaka.”

A collective gasp was heard inside the dining hall. The loudest of them surprisingly came from one of Jiwon’s friends, Hanbin, who was now standing from his seat, shock all over his face. Beside him was Jinhwan, who looked vaguely amused while pulling Hanbin by his arm telling him to sit down.

Kira stared at the man in front of her, her eyes as wide as saucers. “Was this the reason why he was scowling at me earlier? Why him? He hates me.” The thoughts that were clouding her head brought tears to Kira’s eyes.

Jiwon scowled deeply when he saw the woman in front of him in tears.

“Mr. Kim can we please talk.”, Jiwon heard the woman whisper to his father.

“Kira. Aren’t you happy with my what I have given you?”, Mr. Kim’s voice was harsh signaling to the young woman that no objections were to be accepted.

“Now compose yourself and conduct yourself as expected of you”, the old man scolded effectively stopping the woman’s tears.

Jiwon’s jaw tightened. If he was annoyed at her tears earlier, he was enraged to witness that his father had such control over his wife to be.

“The wedding will be at the end of the month and of course everyone of you is welcome to attend,”, Mr. Kim announced hastily sensing that his son was about to lose his temper. He didn’t need him scaring the girl even more.

A round of applause was heard from the guests and congratulatory toasts where proposed here and there.

Kira who was visibly shaken by the chastisement from Mr. Kim stood reluctantly at Jiwon’s side forcing herself to smile at all the guests offering their congratulations.

After dinner, Mr. Kim encourage his son to talk to Kira. “Maybe its start to get to know each other more”, his father said.

“Maybe not so soon Pops. I can see that Ms. Yamanaka is still recovering from her…uhm…surprise.”, Jiwon replied.

Kira looked up at him, astonished that he now sounded mildly concerned. She offered Jiwon a smile to somehow thank him for his thoughtfulness and the young man bowed his head to him before heading out of the dining hall, his friends hot on his tail.

_________________________________________________

Hanbin stepped in front of Jiwon’s path, stopping the latter mid-stride. Flailing his arms in front of Jiwon like a drowning man calling for rescue. “Hyung?! What the hell? What is going on?”, he cried out.

Jinhwan rolled his eyes at their youngest and shoved him out of their way. “Not here Hanbin. I’m sure Jiwon would explain to us later.” 

Hanbin huffed but went out of Jiwon’s way.

“I’ll meet you out front. I just need to get something from my room.” Jiwon told his friends, leaving Jinhwan and the visibly upset Hanbin to get their car.

________________________________________________

Kira couldn’t help but feel ashamed for Jiwon witnessing Mr. Kim scolding her. Moreover, she was guilty for having reacted the way she did. She didn’t want to appear ungrateful to Mr. Kim.

When the guests started to leave, Kira decided that she was going to apologize to Mr. Kim immediately and promptly followed him to his study.

Kira explained to Mr. Kim why she was suddenly upset. She wasn’t being ungrateful she explained, and she was happy that Mr. Kim held her worthy to be his only son’s wife.

“I understand, Kira. You were raised to believe differently. But believe me, that was all household gossip. I should have corrected it earlier.” Mr. Kim had told her.

Despite her doubts, Kira nodded at Mr. Kim’s explanation. She didn’t want to be scolded again.

“Now aren’t you relieved to be marrying someone much younger than me? Or were you really looking forward to marrying a fossil?” Mr. Kim chuckled behind his desk.

Kira remained silent but couldn’t help but agree with the old man. If she were truly honest, of course she would not marry someone as old as Mr. Kim. She was just trying to repay her debt of gratitude by being obedient to what she thought was her fate.

She wanted to ask why Mr. Kim would want his son married to her. Of all people why her? She had nothing to her name. She was an orphan. But the old man dismissed her with the wave of his hand telling her he was retiring for the night.

____________________________________________

“I’m on my way, Hanbinnie. I’m sorry. It took a while to find what I was looking for.” Jiwon said over his phone and hanging up immediately.

His steps halted when he saw Kira coming out of his father’s study. The woman saw him as she turned and paused on her tracks, bowing in greeting to him.

“I just went to apologize to your father for how I reacted earlier.”, she told him.

Kira didn’t know what pushed her to explain but by the look that Jiwon was giving her she couldn't stop herself.

His husband to be went past and didn’t acknowledge the explanation.

“Wait. Mr. Kim…I mean, Sir” she hurried after him.

Jiwon stopped and turned to Kira finally acknowledging her presence, “The only Mr. Kim here Ms. Yamanaka is my father.”

“Oh of course. I’m sorry. You can just call me Kira.”, she offered. “May I call you Jiwon?”, asking him with half a smile.

When he didn’t give any reaction, Kira did a hasty 90-degree bow and continued, “I’m sorry for earlier, Jiwon. I didn’t mean to be dramatic. I was just surprised and well you were scowling at me so I was a bit scared.”, she rambled.

Jiwon walked closer, standing a foot apart that Kira had to step back so she wouldn’t get a stiff neck from staring up at him. She hadn’t realized he was at least a foot taller than him.

Jiwon smiled at the young woman’s attempt to put a distance between them. “So, you’re scared of me?” he asked, bending forward so he could look at her eye-level.

For the second time that night, he saw how her eyes turned as wide as saucers. And from how close he was standing in front of her, Jiwon observed that her long and thick eyelashes were natural, contrary to what he thought earlier. He noticed too that she was not wearing much make-up which pleased him.

“No!”, Kira piped up then quickly bit her lip concerned that her voice was too loud. Jiwon raised an eyebrow as he straightened up. He waited for Kira to say more as he stared at her, while she was biting her lower lip. He frowned at himself when he felt a stirring coming from his lower torso. “Well?”, he prodded her to distract himself from the sensation.

“No. I’m not afraid of you Jiwon. I mean I was earlier. But I understand now. So, uhm I’m not scared anymore.” she explained while looking him at the eye to let him know her sincerity.

Jiwon’s smile took her breath away. He smiled so widely that his eyes became upside down mini-crescent lines on his face, and tiny dimples appeared on his cheeks. She wondered why he was shaking his head while smiling but also couldn’t help but smile herself as she stared dreamily up at him.

She was startled when he abruptly leaned forward, bringing himself to her, again at eye-level. He had a keen-hard look in his eyes and his brows were furrowed together, confusing Kira at the sudden change of mood.

Looking directly at her and with a wry smile on his face, her husband-to-be, declared, “Well, Ms. Yamanaka, you should be very scared of me”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to anyone who's reading this...  
> how's quarantine going for you?  
> I'm not doing so well so hopefully writing will get rid some of the stress.
> 
> Anyways I don't have the energy to proofread so sorry about that.  
> Tell me what you think. i would love to know ^_^

The weeks went by fast and suddenly Kira was fitting for her dress. She knew Jiwon was also going through various fittings but she didn’t see him anywhere even if they had the same stylist. He wasn’t even around for meetings with the wedding coordinator.

Kira wanted his opinion on the motif, the cake to be served, who to invite aside from his two friends, but she had no way to contact him. Remembering suddenly that Mrs. Song was close to the young magnate, she hurriedly went to ask for her soon-to-be-husband’s contact number.

“I’m sorry Kira but I don’t have Jiwon’s current number. But have you tried going to the company?”

“Oh of course why didn’t I think of that?”, Kira quipped, rolling her eyes at herself.

________________________

Kira was surprised when the Executive Sec. of Kim Shipping Industries told her that Jiwon has his office in Hwagi Ltd. even if he is now the Pres. and CEO of the main company.

Hwagi Ltd. HQ was located near the Kim Shipping Industries and was housed in a 6-storey archaic red building made of bricks. Kira thought it looked like an old fire station.

Entering the building she was surprised that the interior looked modern despite its rundown appearance from the outside.

“Excuse me Miss do you have an appointment?”, a tall, lanky man with a moustache that almost looked like whiskers stopped her on her way to the elevator.

“Yes, I’m here to see Pres. Jiwon Kim.”, she said with a cordial smile.

“Okay but is he expecting you?”, the man replied raising one of his eyebrows at her.

“Well no but maybe you can tell him Kira Yamanaka would like to see him just a bit. It’s important. Or is he still busy? I mean it’s almost 7pm so I thought…” Kira babbled to herself realizing that Jiwon is now the Pres. & CEO, one of the busiest men in the country, he could still be in a meeting.

“You know what never mind. I’m sorry you’re right I should have made an appointment.” Kira stuttered as she made her way to the exit.

“Ding!”

Just as she turned, the elevator opened and out came the man Kira was looking for arm in arm with a very busty red head. Right on his heel were his two friends, the shorter one of them also had a woman in his arm (or more like all over him).

Jiwon was busy talking over the phone and did notice Kira as he passed by her but Hanbin, immediately recognizing the woman who standing by the elevator as if in shock, elbowed Jinhwan and pointed Kira with lips.

Jinhwan would have scolded Hanbin had he not recognized the future Mrs. Kim standing at the lobby of their building and looking at her soon-to-be husband with another woman in his arm. Without pause, he grabbed said woman (almost forcefully) from his friend causing the latter to yelp, and Jiwon, who had just finished his phone call, to turn and ask his friend all about the commotion.

His question was cut from his tongue when he finally saw Kira by the lobby.

“What are you doing here?”, he didn’t mean to but Jiwon couldn’t help the harshness from his tone.

Kira stayed rooted at her spot. The image of her fiancé with another woman surprised her at the most. “I’m not jealous.”, she told herself and she knew this to be true. She may be very timid but she harbored no fantasy as to her marriage with Mr. Kim’s son. Still that slight tug in her heart was not unnoticed.

‘Kira?”, she snapped back to her senses when she saw Jiwon’s hand being waved in front of her face.

“Yes. Sorry I was trying to recall what I was going to tell you.” Kira answered. From her peripheral view she could see Jiwon’s two friends looking pitifully at her, which slightly annoyed her.

“Anyways you seem to be busy. I can come again another time.”, she continued with as much grace as she could muster, standing at her full height and smiling brightly at her fiancé.

“It must be important since you came all this way to tell me.”, Jiwon smirked at her. He knew Kira was bothered by the other woman and he enjoyed watching her discomfort.

“Okay fine, if you insist. Can we talk in private?”, Kira replied.

“No. its okay you can tell me anything you want in front of my friends.”, Jiwon told her.

Kira was so frustrated. Why did her fiancé enjoy putting her on the spot?

“Very well, I was wondering if you would agree to canceling the wedding ceremony?”. She didn’t know what drove her to ask that question. “This isn’t what I was here for?” she thought frantically. Her insides panicked even more when he saw her fiancé’s face filled with growing anger.

Jiwon straightened up. How dare this woman cancel a wedding with him. Him. Kim Jiwon. He thought proudly to himself. Shaking his head at Kira while looking at her from head to foot, he declared, “Ok Ms. Yamanaka if that’s what you want. Go and tell my father you want to cancel the wedding.”

“Wait. No, that’s not what I meant.”, Kira exclaimed suddenly which made him narrow his eyes at her.

Seeing that Jiwon was waiting for her explanation, Kira continued, “I just meant that perhaps, the wedding shouldn’t be as grand as what your father wants it to be.

At that point, seeing that the two needed more time to talk, Jinhwan signaled Hanbin that they should leave. So, with women on both his sides, he told Jiwon and Kira their excuses.

Feeling more comfortable to speak with just her fiancé in front of her, Kira explained to Jiwon that a simple ceremony with an officiator and few friends would be enough. Contrary to her initial purpose of asking Jiwon about motifs, and guests, and cakes.

“Not possible.” Jiwon said matter-of-factly.

“Its what my father wants Kira. Now unless you’re brave enough to tell him you do not like the present arrangement then by all means go and tell him. Leave me out of it.”, he added.

Kira was chastised by Jiwon’s words. He knew that she did not have the guts to go against his father.

“If that’s all that you were going to ask me then I should go Ms. Yamanaka. I don’t want to keep my friends waiting.”, Jiwon said as he went on way to the exit.

“Hold on, Jiwon. You’re right we can’t go against your father. I knew that. But would you at least tell me your opinion about some wedding details.”, Kira pleaded, half-pleased with herself that she was finally able to ask her fiancé as she intended.

“I have no time for this!”, Jiwon snapped which startled the young woman right on his heel. Looking at her face, Jiwon felt guilty seeing her visibly scared of him but immediately brushed off the feeling. “Isn’t this what you want? You want her afraid of you.”, he told himself.

“Look Kira. Why don’t you go home? I don’t care about the wedding. Or getting married. Just to be clear, I only agreed to marry you so my father will give me full control of the company. That’s it. So next time don’t bother me with any of this nonsense.”

Kira knew Jiwon was a hard man. He had to be if he was going to take control of all his father’s affairs. And now she got a taste of how harsh he could be.

Without saying another word Jiwon left Kira rooted on her place and hurriedly made his way to his friends waiting outside.

___________________________

Mrs. Song was fixing Kira’s veil while Kira looked at herself in the mirror.

“Ah Kira you look so beautiful. Jiwon would be please.” Mrs. Song chirped.

Kira didn’t say anything but gave Mrs. Song a half-smile. She knew that the groom couldn’t care less about how she looks today. He’ll probably show up drunk, Kira thought wryly.

When the coordinator asked if she was ready, Kira could only shrug and headed her way to the mansion’s garden where the wedding will take place.

The coordinator led her to the sunroom where she was surprised to see Mr. Kim waiting for her.

“Mr. Kim, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Kira politely asked.

“I came to walk you to the groom, Kira.”, Mr. Kim answered her amused. “You look so much like your mother. Hmmm, no even lovelier.” He added smiling fully at her.

Kira was confused at the tenderness in Mr. Kim’s voice. Growing up in the mansion Mr. Kim was always kind to her but distant and aloof.

They heard the wedding march being played and both turned towards the sunroom’s door. Just as it was about to open, Mr. Kim held Kira’s right hand looked at her in the eye and said, “Kira, if you want to repay me for everything that I have done. Then all I ask is that you make my son happy.”

And then he led Kira towards Jiwon who was standing by the gazebo, turned altar, with an inscrutable look on his face.


End file.
